Understand
by iwantsupernatural
Summary: Haruhi can't understand the love that the Host Club shows her until they tell her outright.


**Understand**

She doesn't understand. It's rather cute, to be honest. She's brilliant, certainly more so than anyone attending Ouran, yet she is completely oblivious when it comes to emotions. She doesn't realize that they all love her, are _in love_ with her. All of them but Honey, at least. She doesn't even realize that Tamaki's flamboyant shows of affection mean that he's in love with her. Then again, he doesn't realize it either. The two would make quite the pair, though it's doubtful that Haruhi would be able to deal with Tamaki on a daily basis. If she can't figure out Tamaki's emotions, there was a very slim chance of her recognizing anyone elses. Hikaru shows plain, outward signs of his emotions, while his better half Kaoru simply hides his for the sake of his twin. Mori shows his affection in his usual quiet way. Kyoya though is the most subtle. Though he will never admit it, he is possibly the most in love with Haruhi, even more than Tamaki.

Kyoya's displays of affection are found in the most quotidian of actions. A slight smile gracing his lips could he mean that Haruhi is the world to him when on any other's it means that they simply enjoye her presence. The most common sign is a softening of steely gray eyes hidden behind glinting lenses. Even raising Haruhi's debt seems to say that he doesn't want her to leave the Host Club, while lowering it says that she's special to him. It's hard to say what about Haruhi attracts them, but she is truly magnetic. The fact that she is able to break the Shadow King's icy demeanor is certainly a feat in its own.

She doesn't understand. It's increasingly annoying, the longer it progresses, yet her oblivity is still rather cute. It frustrates them all, especially the Shadow King. Why can't she just _understand_ that for her, he makes as many exceptions as she needs. Kyoya doesn't act unless he has something to gain. He says he is an egoist, yet with Haruhi he will act without any merits to come from it. Rather, he will act for her even if it means a simple smile directed his way. Five of the six original members of the Host Club tell Haruhi that they're in love with her every day in their own ways, but she never understands. No, the only way that she would understand is a direct 'I love you', but all of the Host Club are scared to do it. So, they continue to try, in vain, to make Haruhi understand.

* * *

><p>It's a year after she joined that Host Club that she finally understands. She has emotionally matured that past year, enough that she starts seeing signs. Tamaki has given up living in denial, and no longer refers to her as daughter, and, to Kyoya's relief, he is no longer 'Mommy'. Tamaki continues to give flamboyant displays of worry and affections, but these are done without the pretense of being her father. No, these actions are done solely because Tamaki is in love with her. Finally, Haruhi begins to realize this, but she doesn't love Tamaki, and she never can. He certainly has his moments, ones where Haruhi truly loves Tamaki, but in a strictly platonic way, but he is too showy, and honestly outright annoying for her. Tamaki is the first to tell her outright that he loves her, and is the first to be rejected.<p>

Haruhi begins to understand Hikaru's actions soon after she rejects Tamaki. His way of riling up Tamaki has begun to hold a greater meaning to it, almost as though saying that he's not acting. He doesn't deal with emotions well, but for Haruhi he tries. His love for Haruhi is unique, in that he admires her for one trait, which is her ability to tell the Hitachiin twins apart. For once, the twins' world does not hold just two people, but three. It is for this reason, and mainly this reason, that Hikaru loves Haruhi. He is the second to tell her of his love for her, and the second to be rejected. Though Kaoru could take his chances with Haruhi, he respects his twin too much to attempt to gain her love.

Mori is a hard man to understand. He is stoic, quiet, and often, seemingly emotionless yet full of emotion. He prefers to be the spectator rather than the actor, and Haruhi is one of the few who understands this. Haruhi also understands his way of showing affection. She is the only person, aside from Honey, to be able to draw Mori into a conversation. In his own silent way, he is telling Haruhi that he loves her. Haruhi finally understands, but must gently reject him.

No one can truly understand Haruhi, and it annoys her that her own quiet affections seem to have gone unnoticed. The Host member she loves is the one she is sure does not love her. She is often found by his side when not hosting, another spectator, simply watching and observing, interfering only when necessary. She draws her own conclusions about everyone, her silent analysies deeper yet more truthful than even those she analyzes could come up with. The only one she cannot read is the one she loves. She displays her love for him in subtle ways. She shows him, even tells him, of her wholehearted trust in him, trust that she rarely gives. She has shared her silent analysies of him with him, something she would never do, preferring to keep them to herself. She allows herself to depend on him, when she hates to do so, but he continues to act seemingly normally.

Haruhi finally understands. The Host Club loves her, is _in love_ with her. It is the day the realization comes on her that Kyoya tells her he loves her. He expects the rejection that befell his friends rather than the kiss she gifts him with. She whisperes into his mouth that she loves him too, and they are both happy. Finally, everyone understands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't like this that much. Sorry about the bad ending, but I wasn't really sure where I was going with this. Please review!**


End file.
